A Mother's Revenge
by Princesa Alisakura-Moving
Summary: I never asked you for anything, taking care of my child was all I asked from you. This is what happens of you mess with Karuras children


Another "A Mother's" series and this time it's about Karura dealing with her brother and husband for what they did and it ain't pretty.

For the name of the Kazekage I'm using Takeo, courtesy of the Angst Legend nfcan, I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine T-T

* * *

><p>Karura glided through the lush green fields as she returned from yet another visit to the world of the living. She set her feet on the soft ground started to walk among the never dying flowers until she came to a stop at an apple tree.<p>

"Hello down there," A soft voice said.

Karura looked up and smiled at the source, it was a young women with very long red hair, framing her round yet elegant face, she was wearing a plain light green dress that stopped at her knees and the sleeves were long and loose, they stopped at her fingertips. She was sitting on a branch while eating an apple.

"Hey there Kushina," Greeted Karura.

Kushina leaped off the tree and landed gracefully on the ground with her snack in her mouth, she offered her friend an apple she got before she got down as a 'welcome back gift.' Karura took it and gently nibbled at it.

Kushina took the apple from her mouth, "Back from the human world again I see."

Karura rolled her eyes and looked at her childhood friend, "It wouldn't hurt for you to come along with me you know."

"Well it would be so sudden ...and-and-"

"Naruto keeps asking for you," She said in a sing-song voice.

Kushina smiled and tossed the apple core on the ground, which turned into a beautiful flower," I know he must be but I'm still bit nervous about leaving here for a little while."

"It's not the bad," Karura said with her eyes closed as she took a big bite, "You know Haruka was just turning four when I got there."

The habanera gasped happiley,"Really! That's it I'm so going there, when are you going back?"

The blonde chuckled as her friend yelled that," I'm planning on visiting next week."

Kushinas grin widned,"Alright I'm going to tell Minato right now."

With that she ran off somewhere while yelling, "See ya later Karura."

Karura waved goodbye as Kushina disappeared to a valley were some other people would be, the spirit world was like a paradise to everyone, nothing but fresh air, green grass so soft that you walk around barefoot, the sky was a rich color purple with no clouds but it was not cold or hot, no seasons. Paradise indeed but there were times that the blonde would be bored of the care free lifestyle ,spirits like her who died in an unfair manner dwelled, and spent most of her time visiting the world of the living.

The shy darkened, a alert that night was coming, as Karura began to walk to her humble home, a small cabin with a beautiful garden, she had always wanted one but since she lived in Suna it was out of the question. As she walked up the pebble trail that led to the cherry stained door, Karura thought about her recent trip, little Haruka was turning four and this time Naruto was there, his role as Hokage he couldn't attended the first three so this was a special birthday for her and at night Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto had their own party where this time Karura was a guest.

She opened the door and walked in, it had a very warm feeling, the walls were a dark red color, the living just had a small love seat with a small book shelf at the left side while the right side had a small table with a little china tea set whenever she wanted a nice cup of tea. The kitchen was connected to the room but Karura wasn't the kind to cook her own meals so she would just eat food already made. Her focus was at a door though, it was a large dark stained door that held a slight odor of blood, slowly Karura walked to it after closing the front door behind her, as she opened it the small smell intensified making her nose scrunch up involuntary but after all this time Karura was so used to the smell that she just ignored her nose and descended down the stairway were the door opened to.

True even though Karura would always go to the human world to visit her family anytime she got bored but there was always another thing she would do and made sure everyone knew it- make her brother and the man she once called her husband Takeo suffer for the many things they've done to make her and her children suffer a horrible life, and believe me when you make someone close to Karura cry or anything she will slaughter you. As she reached the end of the stairs, she flicked on a light switch, which lit up that concrete attic, and stared at the two individuals who were currently bound to the wall.

Yashamaru, her only brother who she raised since the death of their mother who died almost immediately after she gave birth to him and their father died in a mission before even knowing he had a son, Karura remembered that she had to work very hard to make ends meet and help her brother, when he got older, go through school to become a medic nin . This was very expensive. Despite the fact that their mother died in childbirth, Karura loved her little brother, never blamed him for their mothers death but instead told him stories about how beautiful she was and how much she wanted Yashamaru to grow up into a strong and smart young man, Karura had hoped that he would understand the day Gaara was born but she was dead wrong. The minute he came here, Yashamaru expected Karura to run to him a give a big hug but instead he found himself chained to a wall and was repeatedly punched, stabbed and burned by his own sister_._

"_Sister, why?" He cried as the kunai dug into his chest._

_Instead of an answer, Yashamaru was instead met with a punched to the face. Karura looked at him, anger and a lust for kill glazed over her normally emerald eyes, her teeth gritted and grinded as she smacked her brother across the face._

"_You know pretty damn well why," Karura said through her teeth, "I asked you in fact, I pretty much begged you to look after Gaara for me and this is what you do."_

"_You lie to him saying I didn't love my little boy and then BOOM, you go and blow yourself up in front of him." She screamed_.

_Yashamarus eyes widened, and tried to explain, "But if you didn't have that monster you and I would still be alive."_

_Her eyes widened with furry and went and grabbed a bottle of liquid it had strange odor._

"_I did so much for you, working night and day to bring us some decent food and give you everything you wanted."_

_She walked up to him slowly._

"_When you said that you wanted to be a medical ninja, I said 'go for it.' Even though it was expensive, I gave everything I had for you to pay for school. All and all I never asked you for anything, looking after my last child and telling him why I chose him than my life was all I asked from you."_

_Karura was face to face with her very scared brother and screeched. _

"_And you go and lie to him about me and then kill yourself in front of him."_

_She poured the liquid on his body and grabbed two kunai knives._

"_Sister please, "he cried with terrified eyes._

"_You are no brother of mine," She replied coldly as she rubbed the knives together creating a spark, setting her brother on fire._

"_Just you wait,"Karura said as tears fell from her eyes, ignoring her brother cries of pain, "Just wait until Naruto finds him."_

Takeo, the man she once called her beloved husband, there once was indeed a time Karura loved Takeo, he would always be there when she requested it, there once was time that he would put work aside just to be with his family even if it were only for a day, but after the birth of Kankuro, he changed. Never did he see her or the children, caring to much about the war that was raging out long and hard, there was never a day without Karura throwing a kunai or a vase at him for either smacking their children or just being a bastard. When Karura became pregnant again she had hoped that another child would help strengthen the troubled marriage, sadly that was not the case.

_Karura was sitting in her chamber reading a book while gently caressing her expanding belly, it was her fifth month and her child was happily growing. As she was reading the door burst open revealing Takeo and several Jonin, Karura looked at them startled._

_"Takeo what's the meaning of this?" She asked._

_The Kazekage looked at her with cold eyes, "Simple Karura, it has been decided that we seal Shukaku within your child."_

_Karuras eyes widened, "What?"_

_"You heard me now either you go quietly or we take you by force."_

_Karura looked him for a second before standing up, as if to comply, and threw a shuriken at an unsuspecting Jonin, it peirced his neck and he fell to the ground._

_"If you want my son then you'll have to go through me Takeo," She said with a hand over her belly, making sure the child inside would be safe no matter what,"And 'your child'? Last thing I heard is that this is your child to, how could you be so cruel?"_

_Takeo looked at her with a calm expression," Karura this war has gone on long enough and-"_

_"And what?'' She interupted,"So you decided to seal a demon inside our child? Go to hell Takeo!"_

_He lowered his eyes,"Fine then, take her."_

_The Jonin surounded Karura were about to grab her when two of them were sliced in half and the remaining few left were decapitated, in front of Takeo. He stood there shocked as the blonde kunoichi stood among the bodies with a single kunai in hand._

_"I mean it Takeo," She said with murderous eyes,"You'll have to go through me if you ever try to get my son."_

_In the end Karura had to comply when at the final month of her pregnancy Takeo threatened the unthinkable," Let them do the sealing or once the child is born I will personally kill it in front of you and then you will get a hysterectomy, in case you ever try to have another child."_

He said that three days before Gaara was born and Karura had no regrets for having him. Takeo thought he could easily get away for what he did but instead the minute he got to the spirit world, the same as Yashamaru, he was chained to the wall and Karura started to burn slowly and painfully.

_The man howled in pain as the flames slowly ate at his flesh on his arm and then he felt a slicing pain at his lower area, Karura was castrating him._

_"KARURA stop," Takeo screamed._

_Karura dug a knife there and left it there, she looked at the man, more like worm,"Why should I? You were the one who asked for it."_

_She threw more oil on him and this time Takeo was compeletly consumed in falmes, Karura looked on at the flames,"I'm glad Naruto found him otherwise I'd do worse."_

The two men bound to the wall looked at Karura terrifed, she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello you two," She asid as she slowly advanced to them,"Miss me?"

* * *

><p> ~Gulp~ Scary, thats what you get for hurting Karuras child.<p>

Btw I'm going to make one last story for 'A mother's' I don't know if it'll be about Temari, Kanuro and Naruto finding out that Karura was visiting Gaara or little Haruka finds a box filled with Karuras belongings IDK.

Well please read anf review

JA


End file.
